1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a care system, in particular, to a system and a method for tracking a mobile telecommunication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Under the social trend of low birth rate, the population of the elderly continuously increases. Many electronic instruments and systems for taking care of children or the elderly have been developed, such as mobile phones for children or the elderly and Global Positioning System (GPS)-based emergency care and caring apparatuses. However, an existing GPS-based emergency care and caring apparatus requires a large remote background server to receive and parse GPS latitude and longitude data. As the conventional care system demands the service provided by the large remote background server, uses have to pay the service charge monthly.